littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a newly released update which allows the player to go through a series of challenges, each getting progressively harder. Within these challenges are three types of rounds: *Normal Rounds, which consist mainly of units, and rarely a Hero. Icon - Shadow Wolf *Elite Rounds, which consist of strong units and some Heros. Icon - Swamp Priest *Boss Rounds, which consist of very strong units, and some Heros. Icon - Magic Dragon Dorck. See Adventure Mode Formations to find a strategy perfect for a level you are stuck on. Alternatively, you can use the Guide for the level, however note that this Guide will not appear after Leafy Spring. 'Conquest Set' The Conquest Set is the initial Adventure Mode setup. You will be facing various enemies that get progressively harder in the challenges. Items can be gained, and you have 12 tries daily. There are 'The Seal Set' There are two batches of Seal levels: Stages 1 to 5 as batch 1 and 6 to 8 as batch 2. The batch 1 levels give armor fragments, notably Egyptian which is the main attraction for this batch. Batch 2 does not give Egyptian Fragments, but instead offers the rare Sea Stone to upgrade them. To access the Seal, the player must complete all Conquest stages (requiring a minimum level of 30). Both batches are considerably tough levels. While enemies in this set will make use of technology and high leveled hero medals and spells, batch 2 is considerably stronger; enemies with exceedingly high damage and health, bosses capable of wiping the player's armies with their spells, and enemy Heros in the second batch utilizing their specialty skills. Crusade Set The Crusade Set is very similar to the Seal, although with a much more different set of playing and rewards for completing levels. Enemy formations usually consist of one very powerful group, although some levels have support units and rarely combat units in them. Some levels restrict the use of a set of units, requiring the player to make a different formation in each level. The difficulty is somewhere between that of batch 1 and 2 of the Seal. To access Crusade, the player must be level 45. Starting from The Three Towers, some levels will introduce flags. If all standard flags are gone, the player will lose the level automatically. At level 2-5, a new flag, the Commander's Flag, is introduced. If this flag is destroyed, even with the simple flags still standing, the player wll automatically lose. Standard flags heal nearby units/flags for 50 hitpoints, while the Commander's Flag boosts the attack speed of nearby units. Starting in Phantasm Forest, players are introduced to hexes, which cause a Poison, Frailty or Ice debuff (in green/purple/blue) or cause damage (red) which affect both sides. Like the Elite levels in the Seal, players can get ingots, but only up to Copper. On all levels, players may get Locked Chests and Keys, the latter being much more rarer. On boss levels, players can get all the rewards mentioned above, including pet food. When players get 15 stars (this is from level completion), they can open a chest to recieve Locked Chests, Keys, Spar, Pet food and Mojo. The next chest will require another 15 stars to unlock. There are 10 chests in total. Unlike the Seal, there are no enemy Heros in any level. Each level is comprised mainly of standard units (either high levelled unobtainable units or evolved units), although some levels do have enemy bosses from Conquest and/or the Seal. The final levels of each group can give ingots, chests, locked keys and pet food. The final level of each stage has the best chance of higher pet food and summon scrolls. Revenge Set The Demon World version of Conquest, Revenge consists of all Conquest areas, but with each area containing three stages. The demon-powered soldiers of Revenge have been further empowered, and are much stronger than batch 2 of the Seal set, along with level 10 technology to further increase their difficulty. At the end of each area contains the boss in gradually increasing order, starting from Conquest's Magic Dragon Dorck and then all of the Seal bosses; Berserk Dololo doesn't make an appearance at all. The final boss of Revenge is Black Dragon Dorck, and his stage is the only one to drop Demon Crown fragments. Rewards from all other stages include Order Keys, pet food, mithril ingots, magic spar and Rune Fragments. Category:Tasks Category:Adventure Mode